Duizhang and His Long Shadow
by Liana D. S
Summary: Kris keluar dari EXO. Beritanya baru tersebar worldwide sekitar 15-17 Mei, tetapi Victoria sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya. Kenapa? It's a China leader-line story. No romance, mungkin cenderung mengarah ke hubungan kakak-adik atau ibu-anak.


Disclaimer : Wu Fan dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

_Author's note : Kris bikin saya nggak konsentrasi nerusin FF-nya Lu Han T.T Dengan ini, saya harap semuanya nggak ngejudge Kris ya. Maksudnya, terserah dia gitu, mau keluar atau nggak, yang penting itu bagus buat dia. Jangan juga 'ditarik-tarik' masuk EXO lagi. Kalau dia karir solo, mungkin jangan disebut EXO Kris lagi, tapi Wu Fan. Ngomong-ngomong, penasaran juga, Kris bakal karir solo atau nggak ya, dan jadi apa: dancer (what?)? Rapper? Atau... model (most likely!)? Yang jelas nggak jadi pelukis atau penyanyi ballad._

_Visit /users/Liana_DS/works for more works ^^_

* * *

**"Bayangan akan menjadi lebih panjang saat seseorang menjauh dari sumber cahaya."**

* * *

Victoria kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kris meminta untuk bicara dengannya, petang ini setelah f(x) _perform_ di sebuah acara musik. _Dorm_ sedang sepi dan itu momen yang bagus bagi semua _member_ f(x) untuk tidur nyenyak, tetapi Victoria tak mendapatkan momen itu. 'Anak-anak' perempuannya (Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal) sudah bercie-cie karena pemuda jangkung nan tampan itu mendatangi ibu mereka, sedangkan Amber dengan gaya maskulinnya menyapa, "Yo, Kris! Tumben sendirian saja. Besok aku mau _bowling_ dengan Henry, mau ikut?"

"Kapan-kapan," Kris tersenyum, "Aku masih padat jadwal."

"Iya, iya, yang berkali-kali _comeback_," Amber meninju pelan lengan atas Kris dan yang dipukul tertawa, "OK, _Bro_, aku pergi dulu. Sulli akan merengek kalau aku tidak menemani dia tidur."

Sulli protes, tetapi Amber cepat membungkam si _giant baby_ (setelah berjinjit, tentunya) dan mengiringi tiga adiknya kembali ke kamar.

"Jadi, eum... ada apa?" tanya Victoria pada Kris, sedikit canggung. Hubungan _hoobae-sunbae_ mereka tidak dekat; jarang sekali ada _hoobae-sunbae_ antara _girl group_ dan _boy group_ yang dekat. Biasanya, jika Kris mendatangi f(x), Amber-lah tujuannya, tetapi kenapa petang ini Kris membiarkan si _tomboy_ itu lewat saja?

"_Sunbae_..."

Hanya perasaan Victoria atau Kris terlihat lebih sakit dari biasanya?

"Ah, maaf tiba-tiba menghadangmu dan mengganggu waktu istirahatmu," kata Kris, yang ditanggapi 'tak masalah' oleh Victoria, "Mungkin, kita bisa cari tempat bicara yang lebih nyaman."

Ruang latihan _dance_ tidak biasanya sepi. Orang yang lalu-lalang di depannya pun jarang sekali, hanya beberapa karyawan dan bukan artis lainnya. Victoria dan Kris sepertinya punya pikiran yang sama untuk tidak membuat skandal baru dengan berduaan di dalam (skandal mereka berdua sudah lumayan banyak, lagi), jadi mereka memutuskan berbincang di luar. Karena hanya ada satu kursi usang di depan ruang _dance_, Victoria dipersilahkan duduk, sedangkan Kris berdiri bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan memutus kontrakku dengan agensi."

Victoria tertegun. Matanya masih tertuju pada sebuah _promoting poster_ EXO untuk '_Overdose_'. Dia sangat menyukai lagu itu dan baru saja akan melayangkan pujiannya untuk mencairkan suasana. Sayangnya, Kris tak butuh pembukaan untuk bicara. Ia sudah memulai dengan ketegasan yang sedikit mengerikan dalam suaranya. Bodohnya, Victoria mengira Kris hanya bercanda. Ia tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya, seperti menghalau Kris pergi. "Kalau begitu, pergi saja. 'Kan lumayan, jatah _comeback_mu yang banyak itu akan jadi milik f(x)!"

"Kau begitu menginginkan jatah _comeback_ yang banyak?" Kris terdengar terluka. Victoria baru menyadari perbuatannya. Ia menoleh pada Kris yang menatapnya balik dengan mata elangnya.

"Kau... kau serius?" tanya Victoria, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Dia berharap Kris sedang melontarkan satu lelucon konyol seperti di beberapa _variety_ EXO. Dia berharap Kris akan terbahak setelah melihat muka aku-kaget-setengah-mati milik Victoria.

Ternyata tidak.

"Ya, dan aku ingin tahu pendapat Victoria-_sunbae_ tentang itu."

Wajah Victoria muram seketika. Ia tidak mengenal Kris sebaik Amber atau personel EXO. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tetapi jelas dia sangat sedih. Victoria suka berteman dan _hoobae_-_hoobae_ di EXO juga temannya, walaupun tidak dekat. Dan salah satu dari mereka hendak pergi (lagi).

"Kenapa aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini. Aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa denganmu." Nada bicara Victoria agak tinggi dan itu di luar kendalinya.

"Aku bertanya padamu karena kau juga seorang _leader_ dari Cina. Sebenarnya, jika pria itu—siapa dia, Hankyung? Han Geng?—masih ada di sini, dialah yang akan kumintai pendapat."

Pria yang dimaksud Kris itu, Han Geng, mantan _leader_ Super Junior-M, juga menyakitkan sekali kepergiannya bagi Victoria. Sama seperti kasus Kris, Victoria tidak dekat dengan Han Geng, tetapi mereka berasal dari tanah yang sama jauh. Mereka menjalani hal yang sama berat sebagai _leader_ untuk sekelompok orang asing di negeri asing pula.

"Jika kau tahu pendapatku, itu mengubah keputusanmu?" tanya Victoria kemudian, menyangga dagunya dengan siku bertumpu di lutut.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Victoria menghela napas panjang. "Menyakitkan melihat orang-orang datang dengan wajah ceria ke tempat ini, tetapi keluar dengan amarah."

"_Jiejie_, bisakah kita bicara dalam bahasa Cina saja?" tanya Kris dalam bahasa tanah airnya, fasih dan membuat Victoria rindu Qingdao, "Kita akan lebih leluasa dengan bahasa yang orang lain tidak memahaminya."

"Itu terdengar seperti 'aku meninggalkan identitas Koreaku'." ucap Victoria sedih.

Karena paparan berulang pada ekspresi sedih Victoria yang tidak berlebihan tetapi sangat berkesan ini, Kris mau tidak mau luluh juga. Ia akhirnya menampakkan kebimbangan yang semula tertutup ketegasannya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari agensi, tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan EXO-M dengan mudah karena aku _leader_ mereka."

"Kalau begitu, jangan keluar," pinta Victoria, menunjukkan sikap kekanakan yang egois dan tidak pada tempatnya, "Kau tahu apa posisimu di grup. Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan akan membebani yang lain, lalu apakah itu baik untuk diteruskan?"

Kris terpukul sekali mendengarnya. Emosinya naik. "Kau mengungkapkan itu untuk menutupi keinginanmu yang sebenarnya juga ingin keluar, 'kan?"

Deg!

Hening. Napas Kris sedikit tak teratur. Sudut-sudut mata atas Victoria berdenyut dan panas.

Benarkah Victoria ingin keluar dari agensi?

Tentu saja ingin. Semua kenalannya di SM Entertainment yang satu generasi dari Cina sudah pergi semuanya. Mungkin membangun karir di tanah kelahiran, mungkin meluaskan karir ke Barat, mungkin menikah dan punya anak... dan segala 'mungkin' lainnya yang tak bisa didapat Victoria di agensi. Umurnya 27 pada Februari lalu dan dia belum memiliki calon suami—ini adalah tekanan yang dimiliki semua wanita di dasar hatinya. Selain itu, pasca _comeback_, f(x) masih cukup sibuk dan Victoria tentu harus ada untuk memastikan para _member_nya baik-baik. Victoria ingin istirahat, ingin pulang, jadi bohong kalau Victoria bilang tidak ingin keluar.

"Maaf. Aku sangat menyesal sudah membentak, _Jie_." Kris tertunduk, merasa bersalah sekali atas ledakan emosinya.

Victoria tidak sepenuhnya marah. Ia mengerti. Zhou Mi, rekannya di Super Junior-M, pernah cerita tentang saat-saat terakhir Han Geng dengannya. Dari cerita itu, Victoria menyimpulkan bahwa Han Geng kalut. Dia punya alasan kuat untuk pergi, tetapi di saat bersamaan sadar akan posisinya sebagai _leader_. Dia tidak tahu persis bagaimana untuk mengatakan pada _member-member_nya bahwa dia _harus _pergi, bukan hanya _ingin, _karena terus berada di agensi kemungkinan besar berdampak buruk untuknya.

"Personel EXO yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Mereka tidak tahu. Akan lebih baik bagiku kalau mereka tidak mengetahuinya."

Sama, 'kan? Kris pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sekali lagi, Victoria menghela napas panjang. "Kau sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik jauh sebelum hari ini, bukan?"

Kris mengangguk kosong.

"Mana yang menurutmu lebih baik bagi_mu_:keluar atau tinggal?"

"Keluar," jawab Kris, "tetapi _member_ku..."

"Aku punya dua alternatif, pilih sendiri," sahut Victoria, "Jika kau ingin yang terbaik untuk dirimu, keluar. Jika kau ingin publik dan _member_mu tenang, tinggal."

Kris tampak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya, Victoria juga. Jika dia dihadapkan pada pertanyaan itu, maka ia akan memilih apa? 'Keluar'? 'Tinggal'? Entahlah.

Namun, yang jelas, Victoria tidak akan membiarkan _member-member_nya berceceran seperti ayam tanpa induk. Amber mungkin bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik, tetapi gadis itu lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Ada hal-hal yang masih belum dipelajarinya: tentang pilihan, manajemen waktu, membangun kharisma _leader_, bahkan memasak saja Amber belum bisa, padahal _magnae_ mereka sering rewel minta makan.

Kris masih berpikir. Sepeninggalnya, apakah Tao akan tetap cengeng? Pada siapa anak itu akan minta tolong? Sepeninggalnya, apakah Chen bisa memegangi semuanya, mengingat Chen-lah yang paling 'keibuan' di EXO-M? Sepeninggalnya, apakah Lay bisa berhenti mencederai dirinya sendiri karena latihan _dance_ yang keterlaluan? Sepeninggalnya, apakah Lu Han dan Xiumin bisa menjadi kakak yang baik? Yang paling penting, sepeninggalnya, apakah Suho bisa memimpin sendirian?

Apa jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?

Tao sudah berhenti cengeng, entah mulai kapan. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa menjadi _idol_ itu sulit. Anak itu punya banyak _hyung,_ dia bisa minta tolong pada salah satu dari mereka. Chen dari dulu sudah mengurusi semuanya tanpa Kris suruh dan kadang Chen yang memperingatkan Kris. Lay tidak bisa berhenti mencederai diri, tetapi Lu Han bisa mengurangi frekuensinya dengan peringatan-peringatan keras. Xiumin dan Lu Han dekat dengan semua _member_, pun mereka memiliki kepribadian yang lebih matang dan _endurance_ yang bagus.

Suho selalu memimpin EXO sendirian, omong-omong.

Kris bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Seharusnya.

Tetapi Tao akan menangis dan melempar semua bonekanya.

Chen bisa diam seharian dan tidak mau mengurus apapun lagi.

Lay juga pasti akan menangis, tetapi tidak berani menunjukkannya dan akan semakin mencederai dirinya dengan _dance_ untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Lu Han akan sangat kecewa, apalagi Xiumin. Mereka berdua—yang lebih tua dari Kris—menunjuk Kris menjadi _leader_ dulu karena mereka yakin Kris lebih mampu memimpin daripada mereka. Mampu tidak mampu itu subjektif, tetapi yang terpenting adalah: harusnya Kris memegang tugas yang mereka percayakan sampai akhir. Toh, selama Kris 'memimpin', tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di EXO-M. Semua damai. Kris menggunakan ketegasannya untuk 'menakuti' anggotanya sehingga semua berjalan baik, tidak seperti Suho dengan pendekatan lembutnya (yang kadang terlalu lembut hingga tidak diperhatikan).

Victoria jadi iba pada Kris. Oke, Kris sudah 24 tahun, tetapi jiwanya masih anak-anak. Dia terlalu muda untuk mengambil keputusan sepenting itu. Victoria tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya di posisi Kris karena dia belum berada di tahapan yang Kris lalui. Kris _leader_ subgrup _boy band_ yang sedang tenar-tenarnya. Subgrup M, lagi, yang eksistensinya sangat dibutuhkan agensi untuk pemasaran ke Cina. Kris juga bukannya 'sosok tak terlihat' di EXO-M. Visual, lho, visual. Dia pribadi juga dibutuhkan untuk perluasan pasar ke Amerika; ingat '_Say Yes'_ untuk '_Make Your Move'_? Kenapa dia yang ditarik untuk nge_rap_ bersama Jessica dan Krystal jika dia 'tak terlihat'? Situasi di mana Kris berada, menurut Victoria, lebih berat dibanding Han Geng dulu. Saat Han Geng keluar, Super Junior belum punya nama sebesar sekarang, sehingga kadang ada fans yang melupakan kehadirannya. Dan Han Geng lebih dewasa karena dia dibesarkan sebagai lelaki dengan benar oleh orang tuanya. Kris? Ayahnya tidak ada di saat Kris butuh seseorang untuk membangun kepribadiannya. _Li Jiaheng berubah menjadi Wu Fan terlalu cepat_, pernah Victoria membaca cerita tentang Kris di web, entah nyata atau tidak, tetapi kelihatannya nyata. Victoria tidak terlalu peduli saat itu dan menyesalinya kini.

Tak apa kalau Kris belum dewasa; dia bisa mendewasakan diri dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan di tempat lain.

"Begini, deh," senyum Victoria mengembang, "Apapun keputusanmu, kau harus yakin itu yang terbaik. Lupakan saja yang tadi kubilang. Mau kau _leader_ atau bukan, mau keputusan itu memancing reaksi _member_ dan publik atau tidak, jika itu baik untukmu, lakukan. Kau sudah terlalu sering melupakan dirimu dengan berusaha menjadi sosok _leader_ yang baik dan melakukan apa saja yang dibebankan padamu."

Satu waktu, Victoria pernah bilang kalau Kris itu seram. Amber bercanda dengan bilang kalau serangga lebih menyeramkan dari Kris—dan itu benar. Kalau melihat serangga, Victoria spontan berteriak ketakutan, tetapi tidak jika melihat Kris. Sejujurnya, anak itu sopan pada para _sunbae_nya, juga pendiam dan pemikir; baru-baru ini saja suka berbuat ulah karena ada Chanyeol yang menempel di belakangnya. Apalagi dengan wujud Kris yang sekarang, Victoria sama sekali tak takut. Saat ini, Kris adalah bocah lemah yang butuh dukungan.

"Para _member_ akan membenciku." Kris mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Mungkin iya, pada awalnya. Mereka akan membencimu jika kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Setelah itu, mereka akan mengerti. Media biasanya lebih pandai mengungkap apa yang kau sembunyikan dibanding dirimu sendiri. Nah, setelah mereka tahu apa yang membuatmu keluar, apapun itu, mereka akan mencoba melihatnya dari kacamatamu dan belajar memakluminya. Mereka mungkin melupakanmu dan terus lanjut sebagai EXO tanpa Kris..."

Bagian terakhir itu sebenarnya menyakitkan untuk Kris.

"...tetapi yah, dua tahun lebih bekerja keras bersamamu tidak akan dilupakan oleh para _member_mu, menurutku. Mereka memenangkan penghargaan juga karena ada kau. _Single-single _mereka _booming_ karena kau. EXO hidup sampai sekarang karena kau, jadi kemungkinannya kecil sekali mereka akan melupakanmu."

Kris tersenyum getir. "Tempat ini penuh kenangan dan aku sedikit berat meninggalkannya."

"Tidak akan menjadi kenangan kalau kau tidak keluar, tetapi apa dayaku? Jika kau mau pergi, tak apa-apa. Dua tahun bertahan sebagai pemimpin di tanah asing ini saja sudah bagus sekali, kok."

Jeda. Kris kemudian berpaling pada Victoria. "_Jiejie_, kau hebat, bisa bertahan lima tahun di sini."

Victoria malu sendiri. Ia tertawa kikuk sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Hyahaha, tidak juga, sih... Kadang aku sering bersikap bodoh dan lebih kekanakan dari Krystal."

"Tapi kau tidak keluar setelah dua tahun menjadi _leader_ f(x). Kau hebat." puji Kris lagi, merasa sangat inferior.

"Kau juga hebat, tau!" Victoria meniru cara Amber meninju lengan Kris, "Aku pernah membaca cerita tentangmu di _fanpage_. Dibesarkan di Kanada, lalu ke Guangzhou, dan ke Kanada lagi, kau pasti mengalami banyak perubahan dalam hidupmu. Akan tetapi, kau tidak mati karena overdosis atau bunuh diri karena stres, 'kan? Selain itu..."

Hmp. Victoria mengatupkan bibirnya dan Kris bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya hendak Victoria ungkapkan.

_Hampir saja aku menyinggung tentang perceraian orang tuanya._

"Ah, maksudku, jangan pasang tampang sedih seperti itu lagi!" Victoria berdiri dan menepuk punggung Kris keras-keras (sampai Kris tertawa dan memekik '_Jie_, sakit!'), "Kalau mau tetap tinggal, tinggallah dengan ceria di agensi dan berusahalah untuk menjadi _leader_ yang lebih kuat. Kalau mau keluar, kau harus menjadi lebih sukses dan bahagia tanpa melupakan hubunganmu dengan teman-teman EXO-mu! Ini bukan masalah kuat atau lemahnya kau dalam industri ini, tetapi masalah bahagia atau tidaknya kau, paham?"

Victoria tidak ingat bagaimana Kris saat _trainee_, tetapi jelas Kris menjadi lebih kurus. _Jauh_ lebih kurus, terutama karena tingginya yang semakin membuatnya tampak begitu. Victoria akan menjejali anak itu makanan—jika anak itu tetap tinggal di agensi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tinggal? Atau keluar?"

"Maaf," Kris menurunkan tangan Victoria yang semula ada di bahunya, "kurasa aku akan tetap keluar."

Yah, sudahlah. Victoria menyerah. Dia menyuguhkan senyum manisnya untuk si _hoobae_ tiang listrik dan berkata, "_Jia you_. Semoga kau lebih bahagia di jalan yang kau pilih. _Zaijian_, Fan."

Kris (dan Victoria sendiri) agak kaget saat sadar bagaimana Victoria memanggilnya, tetapi tidak penting baginya. Yang penting, keinginannya sudah teguh, entah teman-teman dan publik akan menerima keputusannya atau tidak. Biarpun dia keluar, dia janji akan terus mendoakan teman-temannya di sini agar sukses...

...dan bahagia. Kris sudah lupa rasanya 'sukses' dengan 'bahagia' karena di mana-mana ada skandal dan _sasaeng_ fans, tetapi ia yakin EXO akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti sepeninggalnya.

Victoria dan Kris sama-sama menyesal karena mereka baru dekat saat hampir berpisah.

"_Xiexie_, Qian-_jiejie_. Aku minta tolong jaga Tao, Suho, dan EXO semuanya, ya."

"OK!" Victoria mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Kris tertawa sedikit lebih lebar. Kakak perempuannya ini—_tante-tante ini—_sungguh jago ber_aegyo_, mirip Tao yang walaupun mukanya seram, tetapi punya_ aegyo_ yang melumpuhkan.

Kris berjalan menjauhi Victoria menuju _dorm_ EXO. Besok, ada satu jadwal lagi yang harus ia jalani bersama sembilan adik dan dua kakaknya, lalu ia akan mengakhiri 'Kris' dalam dirinya dan menjadi Wu Fan kembali. Victoria berharap momen itu akan jadi momen perpisahan yang manis bagi Kris dan Kris mengamininya.

Biarlah. Waktu akan terus berjalan dan masa depan akan terungkap. Kris anak yang baik. Dia patut mendapatkan hal baik pula di masa depannya.

Omong-omong soal masa depan, pasti ada masa lalu, 'kan?

"Kris!" panggil Victoria dan Kris menoleh, "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau pergi?"

Kris tak langsung menjawab.

"Mungkin karena... aku lemah. Aku terlalu mudah letih."

Tidak apa-apa. Semua orang yang masuk ke bisnis ini merasa letih yang tak berkesudahan. Ada yang menyukainya, ada yang tidak tahan dengannya. Kris termasuk yang kedua—dan Victoria jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak dekat dengan anak jangkung itu dari awal debut EXO. Coba kalau ia dekati anak itu sejak awal; dia bisa menunjukkan dukungannya untuk Kris dengan lebih intens.

"Oh ya, _Jiejie_," Kris menoleh ke belakang, "Kau pernah dengar myokarditis?"

Victoria memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat imut, apalagi saat berkedip pelan seakan bertanya 'apa itu? semacam serangga?'. Kris sekali lagi tertawa, sudah bisa mengartikan ekspresi Victoria itu. "Ya sudah kalau tidak tahu. Nanti cari tahu sendiri. Aku pergi dulu."

Keesokan harinya, dua belas anak bersiap berangkat dari gedung agensi untuk _event_ K-Pop di L.A. Victoria duduk di sisi jendela, menunggui keberangkatan bocah-bocah kecil EXO seperti ibu yang setia. Kris masih berinteraksi seperti biasa dengan para _member_. Memang seharusnya begitu; bukan para _member_ alasan Kris akan menggugat agensi.

Perpisahan EXO dengan Kris mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan dengan cara itu.

_Tidak. Kris hanya tidak ingin menyakiti teman-temannya selama ia masih punya waktu bersama mereka._

Kris tanpa sengaja menemukan bayangan Victoria di jendela ketika mengantre untuk naik ke bus. Ia tersenyum, melambai pada Victoria, lalu menghilang ke dalam bus. Victoria membalas dengan cara yang sama.

_Dah, Kris._

* * *

16 Mei, Wu Fan mengajukan gugatannya pada SM Entertainment. Amber gelisah dan menghubungi Henry hampir setiap selesai latihan sejak itu, berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang tidak Victoria mengerti. Tao sering mendekat padanya dengan wajah sembab jika ada _event_ untuk f(x) dan EXO, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu pergi lagi setelah mengucapkan 'maaf sudah mengganggu Victoria-_sunbae_' dengan Koreanya yang kagok itu.

Zhou Mi menghampiri Victoria suatu hari saat wanita muda itu sedang sendirian.

"Keluarga kita semakin sedikit, ya." kata Zhou Mi saat menumpukan tangannya di kusen jendela, persis apa yang dilakukan Victoria.

"Begitulah. Han Geng-_ge_ pergi, Wu Fan juga sudah tak ada. Kita harus menjaga yang masih ada sebagai dua yang tertua, Mi."

"Iya, ya. Kau bahkan lebih tua dari duo TASTY yang baru masuk itu." tawa Zhou Mi. TASTY itu unit duo Woollim Entertainment yang baru-baru ini bergabung dengan SM Entertainment, beranggotakan sepasang kembar Zheng Da Long dan Zheng Xiao Long, kelahiran 1988. Victoria lahir setahun lebih dulu dari mereka.

Victoria meninju lengan Zhou Mi dan cemberut. "Kau lebih tua dariku!"

"Pokoknya kau juga tua!"

"Ah, hentikan!" Victoria memalingkan muka, "Aku sedang tidak _mood _bertengkar!"

Zhou Mi tertawa, tetapi reda dengan cepat. "Anak itu bagaimana kabarnya, ya?"

"Wu Fan?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk. "Kuharap dia sehat-sehat saja," –lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan—, "Kenapa semua _leader_ dari Cina pergi, ya? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi juga?"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bahkan bukan _leader_!" Victoria mengatakan ini karena ia takut kehilangan teman lagi.

"Hei, aku orang Cina tertua di agensi ini, tau!" Zhou Mi menghembuskan napas panjang, "Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ini _leader_ yang gagal."

"Perginya Wu Fan bukan karena kau. Dia punya masalah sendiri yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Kau sudah mencoba untuk mendekati semuanya: Henry, Amber, aku, Li Yin, Wu Fan, Tao, bahkan Lu Han dan Yi Xing juga, dan terakhir kembar Zheng itu."

Melegakan sekali mendengar itu dari Victoria.

"Kau ada niatan untuk keluar dari agensi?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Victoria. Yang ditanya tertawa. "Rahasia!"

Zhou Mi hampir menyentil Victoria, tetapi tidak jadi karena gadis itu dipeluk dari belakang...

...oleh Amber.

"_Eonni_, jangan keluar."

Bisikan Amber itu sangat samar karena Amber menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Victoria. Hanya Victoria yang bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"_Ya_, geli!" Victoria pura-pura tidak mendengar Amber, "Kau mau minta makan? Baiklah, aku buatkan sebentar lagi."

Amber mendongak dan tersenyum. "Zhou Mi-_oppa_, aku pinjam Vic-_eonni _sebentar, ya."

"Oke, oke. Silahkan mengecat kuku bersama." canda Zhou Mi. Amber langsung _on fire_. "Aku tidak mengecat kuku!"

Victoria dan Amber berjalan beriringan, berpisah dengan Zhou Mi yang akan latihan vokal. "Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Victoria.

"Ada seseorang yang mau ketemu di depan ruang _dance_." jawab Amber. Victoria agak trauma dengan tempat itu setelah Kris pergi, tetapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari. Myokarditis itu radang otot jantung dan Kris tak mungkin terserang penyakit itu."

Victoria berhenti sejenak, lalu berjalan lagi dengan langkah lebih perlahan. Seingatnya, ia hanya minta Amber _browsing_ tentang myokarditis, tetapi ternyata, Amber sudah mengetahui kalau myokarditis adalah salah satu kemungkinan Kris keluar dari agensi. Tidak mengherankan; SINA sudah membahasnya di dunia maya.

"Dokternya bilang itu hanya dugaan. Perkiraan. Kemungkinan yang tidak bisa disingkirkan. Masih ada kemungkinan lain yang lebih baik." Amber berusaha menolak kenyataan yang ada. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah dan sedih.

"Jangan sedih, dong. Aku juga tidak bilang Kris terserang penyakit jantung itu." Victoria menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Amber. Amber mengangguk saja. Diletakkannya telapak tangan Victoria di atas rambut hitamnya, persis anak kecil yang minta disayang ibunya.

Victoria yakin ia tak akan pergi dari f(x) dalam waktu dekat ini.

Di depan ruang _dance_, ada seseorang yang menunggu Victoria seperti kata Amber. _Siapa lagi sekarang? _Jantung Victoria berdebar cepat. Ia tidak mau menerima kasus sakit jantung untuk kedua kali.

"Lu Han-_oppa_, nih, Vic-_eonni_ sudah datang."

Lu Han, orang yang menanti Victoria di depan ruang _dance_, membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. "Selamat siang, _sunbaenim_."

"_Jiejie_, panggil aku _Jiejie_ saja."

Victoria harus cepat akrab dengan semua member Cina supaya kasus Han Geng dan Kris tidak terulang. Makanya, dia langsung bicara dalam bahasa Cina dan menyuruh Lu Han memanggilnya kakak perempuan—_jiejie_.

"Ah... umm..." –bahkan Lu Han yang gampang bersosialisasi jadi canggung dengan _sunbae_nya yang tiba-tiba jadi akrab ini—, "Baik, Victoria-_jiejie_."

"Qian!"

"Eh, iya, maksudku... Qian-_jie_."

Amber terkikik. Dia sedikit-sedikit paham bahasa Cina, jadi ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Lu Han dan Victoria. _Kena kau, _Oppa_! Memang enak di_bully _Vic-_eonni_?_

"Ada apa, tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku?" tanya Victoria, masih dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat Qian-_jie_..."

_Tentang apa? Bukan tentang keluar agensi, 'kan?, _batin Victoria.

"...tentang bagaimana caranya jadi _leader_."

Eh?

* * *

**TAMAT**

#Krisrapopo #akurapopo #leaderlulu #supportchinaline


End file.
